1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixture which can be immovably attached to a string, a cord, a band, a belt or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various fixtures have been known which are adapted to secure sheets, cloths or the like to strings or bands. For example, a clothespin is usually used to secure washings to a rope on which the washings are hung. The washing C can be secured to the rope R by means of the clothespin P in such a way that the clothespin P holds only the washing C hung on the rope R, as shown in FIG. 1A, or the clothespin P can hold the washing C together with the rope R on which the washing is hung, as shown in FIG. 1B.
The washing C can thus be secured to the rope R by the friction force between the peripheral surface of the rope R and the backside surface of the washing C as well as the radial force of the rope R, corresponding to the sum of the weight of the washing C and the fastening force of the clothespin P in the case of FIG. 1A, or as well as the radial force of the rope R, corresponding to the sum of the weight of the washing C and the gripping force of the clothespin P in the case of FIG. 1B.
Therefore, the washing C can be held on the rope R in its axial direction perpendicular to the radial direction of the rope R only by the friction force between the peripheral surface of the rope R and the inner surface of the washing C. This results in an increase in the possibility of an unexpected axial displacement of the washing C on the rope R due to an axial external force, such as wind pressure.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, many kinds of fixtures have been proposed, but they are all inoperative or costly.